


Green

by xLeePricklesx



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealously, M/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: Tumblr  Post inspiration





	Green

The afternoon just begun. Whitney being deeply in thought of her new business, speaking to customers and selling her clothing and Callum being busy pushed in work. The couple barely spoke through the day. Whitney slung off a blue fabric, placing it infront of a customer and brightly smiling at them. ''This was much hardwork! Not that i dont put hardwork in all my clothing but trust me, this took me a lot longer than anything i've made so far!'' The customer nodded before reaching out to hold it. They placed it infront of their chest, seeing if it will fit, well, estimating. Whitney beamed. ''The blue matches you, brings out your eyes. Im sure you'll looking stunning in it!'' Whitney complimented. The customer bit her lip before nodding. ''How much?'' The buyer asked. '' $12.'' Whitney stated, smiling wider as if that will convince them. The customer pulled out the money, handing it over to Whitney. ''Your making your moneys worth!'' A voice called through the street. Whitney poked her head to the side to be faced with a curly head Johnny standing there. ''Her work is stunning!'' Johnny continued as he watched the customer smile and slowly trot away. ''Johnny?'' Whitney gasped, smiling from ear to ear. She rushed to his side, pulling him in for a tight hug. ''How've you been? Gosh, you never told me you'd be back!'' Whitney gleamed, watching as Johnny shifted awkwardly. ''I've been good.. And i've only come here for a visit, see the family and all!'' Whitney nodded along. ''Well! How about tonight we get every body round the vic to celebrate?!'' Whitney suggested. Johnny rose his eyebrow and chuckled. ''Celebrate what exactly?'' Whitney huffed before smiling. ''You! Bet you've done wonderful! And anyway, dont you wanna know all the gossip thats happened!'' Johnny chuckled before scratching the back of his neck. ''Sure i guess! Not like im doing anything else!'' Whitney squealed before hopping on her feet. ''Meet at 7 yeah! I'll bring Jay and that!'' Johnny titled his head. ''Jay? I aint even friends with him!'' Whitney scoffed before shaking her head. ''Well Jay,Lola and that... I can bring my future husband with me!'' Johnny perked up smiling. ''You and Halfway still going? Damn, he sure got lucky...'' Whitney giggled. ''No! Hes lovely and the wedding is on the 31st of August! You can come if you like, we got plenty of room!'' Whitney asked. Johnny sighed. ''Gosh i wish i could, but with studying and work... Got no time unfortunately, you know i would though!'' Whitney sighed before nodding. ''Yeah of course.. Well, ill keep you updated dont you worry!'' Johnny laughed before checking his watch. ''How i'd love to keep talking to ya, i better go, i got some business to attend to.. See you at 7!'' Whitney nodded before waving him goodbye.   
\--------------------------------

They sat in a pod, laughing and chuckling. It was only Jay, Lola, Whitney, Callum and Johnny at the table. But they were able to start a nice, flowing conversation. Talking about the past and of course, the future. But only Callum felt out of place. As if he couldnt care any less, hoping a little someone joined them on their little party. ''So you and Whit?'' Johnny suddenly pulled Callum out of his day dream. ''Uh.. Yeah! Yeah...'' Callum panicked, nervously chuckling. ''Getting married soon, better treat her right!'' Johnny chuckled as Callum nodded slightly, locking the gaze with the table. He really didnt want to talk about the wedding at this point. The door swung open, a swaggering figure walking in with it. ''Well if it isnt the smart ass of the carters!'' Ben called, over dramatically bowing infront of Johnny before swinging himself on a chair. Right besides Johnny and right beside Callum. ''Wondering when you were gonna show up! You come back for a visit as well?'' Ben shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable in the cushion. ''What makes you think that?'' Ben asked, slowly taking off his jacket. ''Well last time i checked, you moved to another country...'' Johnny replied. They were in their little bubble, like they didnt notice Whitney or Lola or even Jay. Most importantly though, Callum. The undertaker heard Whitney being dragged into a conversation with Lola, maybe Jay as well. But Callum was only interested in Johnnys and Bens conversation. ''Nah came back, family and business...'' Ben explained, slowly leaning towards Callum. The undertaker stiffened as he saw Ben lean in very close to his shoulder. ''A pint please, Shirl!'' Ben yelled. Callum felt his whole body being shot. Why did he want Ben to do something else? Of course Ben just wanted to call to the bar. Callum was right infront of it. And of course Ben wasnt actually that close. The undertaker smacked himself in the face mentally before resting his hand on his chin. Shirley groaned before doing as Ben says. ''So you, come back for a visit?'' Ben asked, leaning now to Johnny. Ben slowly placed his arm over Johnnys chair, as if he was leaning on it. Callum knew different, this was all staged. Something inside Callum started bubbling. It felt like if Ben was any closer, Callum would explode. Callum flinched at the sound of Shirley walking over, shoving the pint onto the table quite harshly. ''Next time, you'll walk to the bar to get it or it'll be the last time you see your legs!'' Shirley threatened before strolling away. Ben stiffed a laughter. ''Pleasant service i must say!'' Ben called, taking a sip of the fresh pint infront of him. ''Yeah i just came back for a visit! Seeing family and all...'' Johnny replied to Bens old question, seeming very happy. ''Family? Not friends? Well, i guess im not just a friend. Well, i hope not to be! I'm a little offended!'' Ben faked gasp, he was purposely pulling Callums strings. Callum didnt mean to, but he didnt even realise he kicked Ben under the table. Ben winced but kept his calm. He poked his eye at Callum before a smirk took form on his mouth. ''I didnt even know you were here! Anyway, i didnt miss you walking 'round and me making sure you dont get yourself arrested! And when did you get so flirty! '' Johnny complained, yet there was no heat behind it. Ben wasnt even looking at Johnny, his eyes were playing all over Callums miserable face. The Highway Male starred at the table, wiggling his fingers around knowing exactly who was starring at him. ''Awh... But i missed it... Missed having ya 'round ya know!'' Johnny chuckled. Ben shifted in his seat before pulling his arm around Johnnys neck and making them squeeze into each other. ''Alright! Alright! I missed you too, calm down!'' Johnny laughed. Callum slowly sipped his drink in quiet, glaring at Ben as he watched the Mitchell laugh. Something inside him hurt, hurt alot. He had this feeling, this burning feeling that ached his entire body. He hated everything around him. 

Ben pulled his arm away, chuckling as he pulled his pint up to his lips. ''Always were a big brains werent ya!'' Ben complimented, taking a sip of his pint before placing it down. He ruffled Johnnys hair before smiling. ''Yeah, we're proud of ya, smarty pants!'' Whitney added, before taking a large sip of her wine. ''Well, a big brain but wheres the personality?'' Callum spat out, not realising what he was saying. He instantly went red before covering his mouth with his beer. The conversation died quickly and Johnny and the rest was taken aback. Callum should take it back, but something in his body denied the word 'sorry'. Even his brain. He started to feel the boiling sensation die down a bit. It was as if Ben could sense that Callum had lashed out, letting some of the envy out of his body. Ben leaned in towards the table, leaning his head on his hand. ''Well, lucky he has a big personality isnt it?'' Ben slurred out, biting his tongue that was slivering out his mouth. Callum furrowed his eyebrows with disgust. The boiling was now back at the top of his body, steaming up. He didnt like this feeling. This jealously. He didnt want to admit it but. All he could see was green. Johnny shifted in his seat before smiling. ''Eh, Callums right! Past months i've seen people with alot of brain but no emotions. Lucky i have 'im here to show me i still have emotions!'' Johnny added, nudging Ben. ''You mean being flustered!'' Ben gasped, smiling smugly at Johnny. ''I mean being annoyed, thats the emotion...'' Johnny joked, laughing as he watched Bens smile drop and him groan. Callum starred at Ben, as if pleading him to stop with his eyes. Ben spotted his begs and his smile only grew larger. Callum knew that Ben was thinking this was some sort of challenge. 

The night went on, Johnny became more drunk, so was the rest and Ben became even more annoying to Callum. It was at this point, Bens entire weight was pressed against Johnny as Ben had his arms around the Carter male. Callum bit his tongue harshly, surprised he didnt taste blood. The annoying part was that Ben wasnt even drunk. He didnt slur on his words, he was pretty much sober. And thats why Callum knew the Mitchell was doing it on purpose. '' So, if i pulled out a gun, would you arrest me?'' Ben randomly asked. Johnny chuckled lightly before staring down at Ben. ''W-What? I mean... You are a Mitchell!'' Johnny smirked as he watched Ben purposely look offended before lightly pushing the Carters shoulder. ''Rude!'' Johnny shook his head. ''No, i'll not let you get in trouble but i dont want you to get hurt!'' Johnny explained. ''So what will you do exactly?'' Ben said, chuckling slightly. ''Hit you on the head until you grew some brain cells!'' Johnny joked. ''Ay! I may not have brain cells but i got a big heart, ya know!'' Johnny rolled his eyes playfully. ''Oh brother...'' He mumbled. ''Talking about a big heart, anyone got you up the duff?'' Ben asked, smirking as he watched Callums ears perk up. ''No, you know me, not really a loving guy...'' Ben harshly shook his head. ''Awh come on... Got anyone in mind?'' Ben smirked, as he squeezed Johnny. Hugging him tighter as if he was a massive teddy bear. ''Eh, well.... Nah actually..'' Johnny slurred, smiling ear to ear. His ears and face were red from the alcohol. Why did Callum assume he was blushing? Why did it sting Callum if he was? ''Charming...'' Ben splat out, biting back a smile. ''Oh what do you want me to say? Yeah i met my prince in shining armour, but hes imaginary!'' Johnny slurred, even though he wasnt even angry. Ben chuckled loudly, maybe even too forced to be the loud. ''Alright, Mr boring...'' Johnny rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his beer. 

Callum flinched viciously as he felt Whitney place her head in the crook of his neck. ''Always were a right pair, you two! Never knew why you never... Ya know!'' Whitney smirked. ''Never..?'' Johnny said, wanting Whitney to continue. ''Well, you know! Went out together.. I mean ya both single and you both seem to like each other alot!'' Whitney said, smiling as she watched the two males go silent. ''Yeah, well we're mates after all!'' Johnny replied, biting his tongue abit. ''Yeah we are!'' Ben added. ''Hmm, your right actually. You guys are complete opposites!'' Whitney said, sipping her wine. Ben straightened his back before leaning towards the girl. ''Opposites? How so? '' Ben asked. Whitney shifted awkwardly before gulping the alcohol. ''Well, ya know... Johnnys all... Well peaceful and you....'' Whitney cut herself off. Callum looked away as he knew Whitney stepped on Bens strings, and the Mitchell seemed generally offended. ''And...? I'm a little... Aggressive? '' Ben defended himself, raising his voice a little. ''She meant no harm Ben... Probably Johnnys peaceful and you try to seduce everyone...'' Jay butted in. Ben rolled his eyes before taking a sip. ''Yeah your right! Meant no harm..'' Ben replied, though it had a lot of heat behind it. ''Anyway, talking about opposites and all, you and Callum are quite different if i may say!'' Ben added, smiling gently. Callum started to panic, looking straight into Bens eyes to tell him to stop whatever he was planning. Ben stood up and brushed his trousers. Whitney perked her head to the side. ''Oh yeah? How we so different?'' Whitney challenged. Ben leaned forward towards her, leaning on the table with his hand before a grimy smile was placed on his lips. ''Ones got fashion sense and the other looks like a total plonker.'' Ben replied softly. Whitney scoffed. ''Callums fashion doesnt make him look like a total plonker excuse you!'' Whitney argued. ''I wasnt talking about Callum, love!'' Ben called, strolling towards the bathroom with a large grin dancing on his lips.   
Whitney stayed in the same position, a look of true offence. Lola smirked, biting her lip to hold back laughter and taking a sip of wine. ''Well... He is Ben Mitchell after all!'' Johnny replied, also holding back a laughter and holding it in with a sip of his beer. ''Oh dont i know it.'' Whitney spat out, sounding like she was still not over what Ben said. Callum slowly pulled away from her grasp before standing up as well. ''Need the toilet as well...'' Callum basically whispered, following Ben. 

''Well, if it isnt Mr Halfway... Or should i say... Halfgay?'' Ben revoked, washing his hands as his eyes poked up in the mirror, spotting eyes with Callum who looked angry than ever. ''Oh... Dont like it? Made it up myself...'' Ben said calmly, smoothly grabbing a hold of some paper and wiping his hands with it. He leaned on a wall before facing the pissed off Callum. ''Well, if i was to judge, you look like someone fucked you with a chainsaw, whats got you so up tight?'' Ben asked, obviously knowing the answer himself. He tossed the tissue he was using in the bin before crossing his arms. ''Think this is a joke do ya?'' Callum finally lashed out. Ben chuckled before straightening himself up. ''Did you not find it funny?'' Ben kicked himself off the wall, approaching Callum closely before placing a hand on Callums chin, poking his head up. ''You look like you found it blimey hilarious! Look at ya, looks like you just won the lottery!''' Ben sarcastically replied, stepping back again to lean on the wall. Callum had froze, the slightest off touch from the Mitchell and hes stuck. The sudden engulf of warmth from the one touch had made him wanting more. He ignored Bens sarcastic approach before stepping forward towards Ben. ''None of this is funny...'' Callum slightly said a little too loud. Ben smirked even wider if it was possible. ''Really? This is brilliant for me...'' Ben laughed, clapping his hands twice before placing them down again. Callum stepped even closer, taking in note how close they actually were. ''You in there! Flirting away!!'' Callum hissed. Ben rose his eyebrow. ''What? Jealous are you?'' Ben beamed. Callum didnt even know what he was doing anymore. Last thing he knows, hes grabbing Bens top and lifting him harshly onto the wall, a familiar position they were in. ''Oh, how history repeats itself..'' Ben gasped, smiling as if he wasnt at all threatened. ''Shut up!'' Callum spat out, pushing Ben against the wall accidentally too harshly. Ben winced slightly but reframed his smug smile as it didnt effect him much. ''Jeez, cant get your hands off me can ya?'' Ben smirked, as Callum loosened his grip. He dropped Ben suddenly before stepping back, realisation hitting him in the face. Bens feet met the surface of the floor. ''Shame... I was getting use to you touching me and all...'' Ben replied, studying how Callum looked at him in shock. Ben chuckled before looking down abit. What he didnt expect was for him to look up and have lips placed on his mouth.   
Callum kissing him shocked him the most. One minute the man is straddling him on the wall and the next making out with him. Ben didnt complain though. He wrapped his arms around Callum as the undertaker pushed Bens shoulders into the wall. Callum pulled away to get his breathe before looking into Bens eyes. ''Do you have a hurting kin-'' ''Shut it!'' Callum interrupted Ben before confidently placing his lips onto Bens pink, glossy ones. This was mostly for Callum, needing the warmth and feelings. Ben couldnt lie though, this was for him aswell. He knew playing with Callums emotions will let Callum finally get loose. Ben felt proud of himself for achieving his goal.   
When they pulled away, Callum ruffled his own hair before looking at Ben. ''Dont. Just dont yeah.'' Callum demanded. ''Dont what?'' Ben asked dumbly. ''Flirt with... Johnny when im there...'' Callum mumbled out embarrassingly. ''Oh i will flirt with him... Get a kiss out of him as well if i like....Unless you admit why i shouldn't...'' Ben teased. Callum looked away, feeling his cheeks go red. ''Just because!'' Callum explained, crossing his arms. ''Uh uh huh!'' Ben shook his head. ''I want the real reason, Callum Highgay!'' Ben said, smiling as he watched Callums jaw tightnen. ''First, shut your mouth Ben Bitchell!'' Callum spat back. ''And... D-Dont flirt with Johnny because i... I get... Ya know...'' Callum muttered. Ben smirked wider. ''I know... What?'' Ben dragged out. ''Cause i get.. Jealous i guess....'' Callum admitted, slowly gulping. ''Awh.... How cute!'' Ben cheered. Callum rolled his eyes in frustration. Ben stepped closer to Callum, tugging open the door. ''Dont worry... Only a kiss on a cheek is what Johnnys getting... Dont panic your little brain over it....'' Callum straightened his back, looking actually offended. ''Little brain?'' Callum mumbled out. ''Little brain, big personality....'' Ben simply replied before walking out. Callum stayed there for a bit before slowly reuniting to the table. 

(Im sorry for this mess :P )


End file.
